


Scrapyard Endearment

by biotic_raptorian_angel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biotic_raptorian_angel/pseuds/biotic_raptorian_angel
Summary: The Queen is always too far out of reach and my pride won't allow me to claim her for my own. Her strength, beauty and the way others throw themselves at her feet. I wish she were mine and ONLY mine, but that will never come to be. She will always be just out of my reach, inches from my fingertips and grasp. This damn foolish heart of mine wants nothing but to be at her side and adored by those golden eyes. Why? Why has she such a grasp upon my very soul in such a way I find myself acting like a schoolyard girl eyeing the prettiest girl there?





	Scrapyard Endearment

The sweltering heat had left a coating of sweat allover her skin as she rushed with bootsteps trudging up dust in her wake. Stray ginger hair fell to stick to her forehead as she rounded the last corner and slid along the dirt ground to a halt at the edge of a wall. Peering around it's end, her mismatched eyes searched the crowd of women hopping and screaming the Queen's name.

Every day at the same time, the Queen of Junkertown stepped from her throne room and amongst her subjects. As the bell tolled for massive scrapped together steel gates to lower, the crowd awaiting her presence cheered with adoration for the incredibly tall woman. Shoving at one another, large guards lining up to control the crowd as women threw themselves towards her majesty with no regard of what punishments lay ahead of such actions. 

Golden eyes squinted slightly as the large gates gave way to blinding ray of sunlight, blue dyed hair whisping about the nape of her neck as a soft breeze swept through the doorway. A soft sigh left her forced smiling lips as she stepped closer to the crowd of cheering and swooning women. Nodding her head at their shallow comments, her facade held strong with waving hands and signature smirks being throw in their direction. All of this attention had grown tiresome over the years for the simple fact that none of these women were worth their weight in dirt. But it was these women who ran most of the town, her kingdom would be nothing but a pile of dust in the middle of the Outback if it weren't for her allure and their lusting for her glances. Each interaction only reminded her of the one thing she would never truly have. The one treasure she could never claim. Love. There hadn't been a single woman that had taken her heart, mind and body. No woman except a certain geneticist.

Setting eyes on that signature blue dyed mohawk, Moira stepped out from around the wall she was leaning against a bit more. Knowing all too well that the Queen would be so caught up in her subjects that she would never notice her standing in the open now. Her Queen was always put up on a high shelf, untouchable by those who would harm or love her. Being in that position of status had its perks of course, but Moira could see how daunting the task was for the woman. How her smile was faked, the cheerfulness in her voice forced into being. She wondered now if she was the only one to truly see the Queen for who she was. Human.

Soft chuckles rumbled from her chest as it grew tighter with the anxiousness of hiding back into the strong walls of her castle, alone and away from these dolls. But as her gaze shifted upward, she swore her eyes caught a glimpse of fiery hair behind the flailing arms of the crowd. But as she turned fully to check, there was nothing but a spray painted broken stone wall. A disappointed sigh left her before she turned back towards the large gates, throwing up a hand to command her guards to begin shutting them behind her.

Seeing the Queen drawing ever closer to the spot Moira had chosen to observe her from, the Irishwoman scurried back around to the other side. Back now against the cool stone wall, her overheated skin became warmer as a heavy blush coated her sharp cheeks. 'Had the Queen actually been looking for her? No, that can't be what happened. Could it?' Moira was shaking at the nervous thought of the Queen and just how intimidating she was. Her long hands curled into tight fists as she moved to peek around the wall, but her sight was only met with the doors shutting up once more. A defeated sigh left her thin lips as she slid down to seat herself on the ground. Pulling her knees to her chest, she rest her forehead to them. 'She would never want me any way. I am nothing to her. No shiny treasure or valuable asset. Just a woman who will never know the feeling of true love and having someone want her as much as she wants them.

Heavy sighs left the Queens bound chest as she settled atop her throne once again, left to her own loneliness in the evening as every evening before this one. She swore she spotted the ginger Irishwoman she sought after, a tall pale doctor who had caused a certain tinge of lust that seeped deeper into her soul than any other had. For once she wondered if that steel scrap covered heart of hers had finally rusted into loving someone.


End file.
